Hope is the Future
by Trinity-XF1013
Summary: (Reposted) Trinity gives birth to a baby girl. Unbeknown to them she has an important role in the freedom of Zion. With the combination of her mother and father's powers, will she be able to face the deadliest program of them all...Smith?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Matrix characters, but I wouldn't  
  
mind if I did. No profit is being made out of this story so please  
  
Warner Bros.don't sue little old me.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"Push Trinity! Come on sweetheart."  
  
"But it hurts Neo. I can't stand it anymore!" Trinity was  
  
practically sobbing these words to him. "I know sweetheart, but it  
  
will be over soon. I love you so much. Could you push, just once  
  
more? For me?" Neo looked straight into Trinity's deep blue eyes.  
  
What she saw was a promise of eternal love and pride. A pride, which  
  
she knew, could only come from Neo. He was showing her that he  
  
understood her pain and was desperate to suffer for her so that she  
  
would be spared. At that moment, Trinity realised just how lucky she  
  
was to have a manlike Neo at her side, who could so utterly and  
  
completely love her with such a pure heart and loving tenderness.  
  
Coming out of her reverie Trinity once again stared into Neo's soft  
  
brown eyes and realised that what she was currently rejecting to  
  
welcome was actually going to be a symbol of their love of each  
  
other, and what they had made together. Neo's soft kiss on her  
  
forehead was all the encouragement she needed. With a deep breath  
  
and a firm grip on Neo's hand, Trinity pushed until she couldn't  
  
push any harder. She let out a scream of frustration, which was met  
  
by a piercing cry. "It's a girl! It's a girl!" cried Morpheus, who  
  
had been forgotten in all the commotion. Neo beamed at Trinity, who  
  
had collapsed against the pillows in exhaustion. "It's a girl" he  
  
said softly in her ear and gently raised her into his arms. Just as  
  
she put an arm wearily around him with a serene smile, Trinity  
  
arched her back and then settled. A moment of panic flashed through  
  
Neo's eyes, "Trinity?" he cooed with an edge of anxiousness in his  
  
voice. "What's happening?" demanded Neo in a stern voice and a hard  
  
stare at Morpheus. "It is alright Neo. That's only the after-birth.  
  
It is completely natural." Morpheus turned towards Neo and placed a  
  
reassuring hand on Neo's shoulder. Neo nodded his understanding but  
  
was not quite convinced, until he saw a sleepy- eyed Trinity staring  
  
up at him with a smile gracing her features, "We had a girl?"  
  
"Yes sweetheart a beautiful baby girl. As beautiful as you." Trinity  
  
blushed momentarily and then realised that the baby was missing. In  
  
a flash of panic, Trinity looked around nervously and pushed herself  
  
up onto her arms. Without Neo's support she wobbled, and nearly  
  
collapsed onto the pillows again. As her breathing became more  
  
agitated, Neo slipped his arms around her waist so as to steady and  
  
calm her. "Shhh, it's alright Trinity, Link's just gone to weigh  
  
her." Trinity then relaxed herself against Neo and waited patiently.  
  
No sooner had she settled when Link came bursting in holding a  
  
fumbling bundle and a huge smile spread across his face. "6lbs,  
  
7ozs, 23 inches long, all ten fingers and toes. And 100% human." Neo  
  
and Trinity beamed back at Link, while Trinity instinctively held  
  
out her arms so that she could hold their precious baby. Neo  
  
remained behind her in case she was to collapse again due to  
  
exhaustion.and who could blame her he thought? The birth had not  
  
been easy for Trinity, and there were times where she might give in.  
  
But not his Trinity, she didn't give up. Neither of them did because  
  
through it all, their love was what kept them alive and the bundle  
  
Trinity was holding represented this. This was what made their  
  
painful all worthwhile.love; their greatest strength, but also their  
  
greatest weakness. "What shall we call her?" asked Trinity quietly,  
  
and with a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at Neo. He thought for  
  
a moment and then realised that there was no other name possible but  
  
this one, "Hope" he said "We'll call her Hope because she represents  
  
the future. A future hope that Zion may one day live in freedom and  
  
peace."  
  
"Hope" repeated Trinity while mulling it over. "I like it" she said  
  
smiling. Neo smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips. Trinity  
  
sighed contentedly into his mouth. Then she stopped and sat up  
  
suddenly. Neo looked at her questionably with concern written all  
  
over his face. "What is it Trinity?" Trinity shrugged but then added  
  
with a smile "At least we don't have to worry about her going into  
  
the Matrix and getting hurt." Neo nodded seriously as he considered  
  
this. The thought had not crossed his mind, yet he was thankful that  
  
Trinity reminded him that his fatherly duties would not include an  
  
incident like the one her mother had to endure. After the moment of  
  
seriousness, Neo and Trinity went back to admiring their little baby  
  
daughter. However, little did they know how wrong they both were  
  
about the Matrix. And unbeknown to them, just how significant Hope  
  
would be in their struggle for freedom.  
  
So people what do you think? Is it worth continuing or should I stop  
  
now before I embarrass myself? Please review if you've got time.  
  
This is my first fanfic and I would appreciate no flames for the  
  
moment thank you. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. 


	2. The Door

Hope grew into a beautiful seventeen year old who had her mother's beauty and inner  
  
coolness but her father's quick wit. When she was younger her parents found it easy to  
  
distract her from the cast-iron door that held so many secrets, yet so many dangers which  
  
they were determined to protect her from. One night when she was seven, she saw that  
  
the illusive door was ajar. Thinking that she could now satisfy her curiosity, she edged  
  
towards the door but was met by her father's stern look; the one that always made her  
  
freeze in her tracks and look into his eyes with a trembling innocence that only he could  
  
provoke, "Why are you up so late?" he asked quietly, but coldly. Unable to find an  
  
answer Hope stood there flabbergast, staring into Neo's dark, sorrowful eyes, "Little girls  
  
should be in bed." He added after a moment of tangible silence. With a smile he picked  
  
her up, shut the door behind him, tucked her back in, kissed her goodnight and said no  
  
more about it.  
  
It happened again when she was thirteen. She saw the door was partially open with a  
  
suspect light leaking from the crack. Again feeling her resistance fading, Hope tip-toed  
  
up to the door but was met by a firm frown from her mother who was quick to shut the  
  
door with a bang; the only entity that was separating her from knowing what was inside  
  
that room. From that night she never attempted to get into that room as the severe look  
  
from her mother had caused her to feel slightly afraid, she can do that thought Hope. It  
  
was not very often that Trinity frowned at her, but when she did her blood ran cold as she  
  
read the level of emotion running through Trinity's face. Any communication made while  
  
having this intense gaze aimed at her, would act as if a stalagmite was being thrown at  
  
her heart. The adrenaline would start pumping and she would have this insane feeling of  
  
guiltiness as well as have the tears in her eyes to well up; whether or not she'd done  
  
something wrong. Hope did not enjoy crying, it wasn't ladylike to bawl like a baby.  
  
Over the years, the door was forgotten, until time caught up with the moment  
  
when she was going to find out what was behind that door. What secrets that her parents  
  
had kept from her and what vital role she was going to play in the quest to save Zion.  
  
Dun, dun, dah Cliffhanger! Don't panic another chapter is on the way. ( But you have to send me some reviews first, which by the way have been lovely so far. Thank you to all those people. Thank you to Lucy who has prove-read this thing a million times and has made endless suggestions that increase your enjoyment. See you soon with another chapter. 


	3. The Open Truth

"Hello little one, we've been expecting you"  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"You're inside one of the most complex computer programs ever created, that was  
  
designed to keep control of the human race from discovering the truth.that they are  
  
merely a slave to the machines and act only as an energy source."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I'm a human and I have never been subjected to that crap."  
  
"Ah well you see little one, you are special. You are pure human, but your parents are not."  
  
Hope smiled ironically and said with a laugh,"Let guess they're machines."  
  
With a menacing laugh, "No, no little one, there are human, but they have been freed  
  
from the world of the Matrix. Have you never wondered what those strange marks are on  
  
the back of their heads, on their arms and back?"  
  
"Yes.but that doesn't prove that your story is true. They could have been from anything."  
  
"Anything? Tell me. what else could it be?"  
  
"Well.I.I don't."  
  
"Yes, you don't know. Believe it little one, they were slaves too."  
  
"But what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask. The reason I'm here is because of your father."  
  
"My -?"  
  
"Patience! Let me finish. Your father has.as gift shall we say. He is known among us as The One. He is an anomaly. He has the power to break the rules of the Matrix, much like you, I'd imagine."  
  
"But I don't have any powers. I'm just a normal teenager, you said yourself, I'm only human."  
  
"Yes, but that's what makes you special, you haven't been trained yet, but you will learn fast. No doubt your Uncle will be teaching you soon. Your father can't go on forever."  
  
"But.I don't understand."  
  
"You will. You are a danger to us as you too are an anomaly but more so that your father because you have no plug and yet, you're here."  
  
Hope reaches for the back of her neck and is met by and icy laugh, "Oh,ho little one, you  
  
won't feel that in here. Even your parents don't. That's what makes you dangerous. You  
  
don't need a plug and yet you have access to the Matrix."  
  
"But I never even heard of it before, how can I possibly know how to do these things."  
  
"You will wake up and realise this was a dream, but this time when you get up, that iron- clad veil will no longer prevent you from discovering what's behind that empty edifice that you've been positively dying to get into."  
  
"But how do you know that I won't be stopped by Mum, Dad or Uncle Morpheus?"  
  
"You will understand some day soon. I look forward to when we will meet again little one. I couldn't kill you now, it just wouldn't be fair. I need to see the level of your talent."  
  
Hope sat up with a start. Sweat was pouring down her forehead and her clothes stuck to  
  
her like the gloop she ate for breakfast. Knowing that she was not going to go back to  
  
sleep easily while mulling over what the strange man had said to her, she got up for a  
  
drink. On her way to the mess hall she looked at the control room door: it had been left  
  
open, (that iron-clad veil will no longer prevent you from discovering what's behind that  
  
empty edifice that you've been positively dying to get into.) she repeated in her mind.  
  
She found herself being led closer and closer to the door. She placed a tentative on the  
  
handle and when she was met by no resistance she boldly walked into another world.  
  
There were wires everywhere, the place looked an absolute tip and yet in middle of it all  
  
sat her eccentric, yet favourite Uncle Link. He had a headset attached to his ear with a  
  
microphone that was strategically placed to enable him to speak clearly into it so that it  
  
would deliver a clear message to the recipient. There were two mini keyboards and  
  
monitors that were placed symmetrically around another two larger keyboards and  
  
monitors. Yet the two large screens displayed an enigmatic green code. Unable to draw  
  
her eyes away, Hope stared intensely at the screen when all of a sudden she felt a change.  
  
The code was rearranging into a distinguishable picture. Her eyes widened when she  
  
realised what and who were on the screen.Her Mum and Dad.  
  
"Uncle Link what's happening? Why are Mum and Dad on that monitor?"  
  
Link whirred round in a panic. His brain was starting to fumble around for an answer.  
  
Like the rest of the crew, Link agreed that Hope should be kept as safe as possible due to  
  
her father's rather interesting abilities, and what effect that would have on her as she  
  
grew up; despite the fact that she was human. Link's brain started to slow down as he  
  
realised that this was the day when there was no turning back, Hope had breeched their  
  
only security.  
  
Looking at him with a bemused, questioning look Hope asked again, "Uncle Link why are Mum and Dad on the computer?"  
  
Link moved his head in the direction of the chairs in which Neo and Trinity were settled  
  
with the plugs in the back of their heads. "Oh my God!" cried Hope hysterically. "Uncle  
  
Link what are you doing to them? You have to help me get them out of this." Hope  
  
latched her fingers around the plug that was inserted into her father's neck. "No!"  
  
shouted Link quickly and with fear in his voice. "If you do that then you'll kill them."  
  
"What?!" Hope's voice was raising to a level that caused her vocal chords to come under  
  
strain and made a squeak rather than sounding like an actual word.  
  
"The plugs are their link to the Matrix.they.they have to be brought back to the real world by an exit through a phone line."  
  
"So it's true. What that weird man said to me.it was true?"  
  
"What do you mean, weird man?"  
  
"Link, haven't I told you to keep your nightly duty activities to a minimum  
  
noise.level." Morpheus looked around the operations room and sensed something had  
  
changed, something was not quite right. The expression of Link's face was one of pure  
  
fear and anxious anticipation of some dreadful fate that would befall him. Hope looked at  
  
her Uncle. She could feel her cheeks growing hot already. Her Uncle was one of the most  
  
quite, yet mystical men she had ever met (that wasn't many but she still had some sort of  
  
comparison) she thought. He frightened her in a way that caused her to keep silent  
  
wherever he appeared. She remembered how she was always reluctant to answer his  
  
questions, but always had a deep respect for him as he seemed to carry around with him  
  
all the wisest solutions to any problem she had while she was growing up, that she felt  
  
she could not tell her parents. She trusted him. However, when she felt his eyes on her,  
  
her eyes met the floor. He walked up to her in his slow, graceful way that was her Uncle  
  
and put his index finger under her chin so that her eyes now had to make contact with his.  
  
"Hope why are you in here?"  
  
Hope didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Uncle Morpheus about the dream she  
  
had. The man in it had frightened her into thinking that she was not at liberty to tell them.  
  
A solid silence had filled the air, until Link broke through it and continued his  
  
questioning before Morpheus had entered. "Hope what do you mean that weird man?"  
  
Unsure of what to say she looked about her and then stared straight at Link. There was no  
  
way she was going to get out of this situation easily so she gave in to her nagging  
  
concerns about keeping it to herself and mentioned how a man had come to her in her  
  
dreams and explained what the Matrix was and that he kept talking about Neo having  
  
special powers, but that she was even more special."  
  
Hope looked at both her Uncles. Link was sitting their amazed with his mouth drooping  
  
open and Morpheus stood their in his rigid stance with his hands behind his back in a  
  
soldier's pose, and took a deep breath.  
  
"So it is true. His powers have been transferred to her. She has the gift of sight."  
  
"Uncle Morpheus what do you mean? What powers? Is Dad really gifted, can he do things that no one else can? Not even Mum?"  
  
"Yes Hope that is exactly what I mean. But I wouldn't discredit your mother. She is very agile within the Matrix, as well as in the real world." Morpheus bent down at this point to  
  
level his gaze with Hope's and said quietly but with a touch of humour and a smile, "You  
  
wouldn't want to mess with her if you know what I mean." Immediately he straightened  
  
up and Hope was left to stare up at her Uncle.  
  
"What don't you and I go to the mess hall for a drink, while Uncle Link attempts to bring your parents out of the Matrix, hmm?"  
  
Hope was astounded. She had no idea how to respond to any of the events that had just  
  
unfolded in front of her eyes. She had certainly never seen this side of her Uncle before.  
  
He was always so distant and a figure to be admired from a distance. Nobody ever  
  
seemed to get close to him, yet here he was offering an explanation for what was  
  
happening, over a friendly drink. Interrupting her train of thoughts, Morpheus said, "Oh  
  
and I would like to take this opportunity to remind you both that this goes no further. All  
  
will be revealed to Trinity and Neo in time. Link, remember the utmost discretion  
  
needed" Added Morpheus seriously.  
  
"Uhh, yes sir. The utmost discretion."  
  
"Come Hope, you have much to learn."  
  
Hope followed as if in a daze. She couldn't believe this was happening. New worlds, her  
  
Dad gifted? What did her have that was so special? And what was it that made her  
  
special? She couldn't do anything, could she?  
  
There you are folks. I did this instead of performing my Arturo Ui speech as if I was Hitler, just because you've all been so good at sending me lovely encouraging reviews. More to come soon, Trinity. 


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone, thank you for all your fantastic reviews. They've really kept me going. I'm sorry about lack of updates but school has been a real bitch recently. I promise to do something before Christmas holidays (19th December for me).  
  
However, in light of Revolutions my story is a bit messed up. Would it bother anybody if I decided to get Morpheus to explain to Hope how Trinity comes back to life? I know it will be far-fetched but it is science - fiction after all. Please give your answers in a review or to my e-mail address, which should be on my profile.  
  
Look forward to hearing from you. Trinity_XF1013 


End file.
